Moving Onto Another Love
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Troy doesn’t want her... but when someone comes to comfort her in her time of need, will she move on? Corny... No?
1. Chapter 1

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- If I owned High School Musical do you think that I'd be writing my ideas on FanFiction?

Summary- Troy doesn't want her... but when someone comes to comfort her in her time of need, will she move on? Corny... No?

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

Chapter 1

"Troy, I don't understand..." Gabriella said, even though she knew perfectly well what he was saying. He wanted to see other people. He didn't like her anymore. He thought she was scum. OK, so maybe that last one wasn't true, but it sure felt like it.

"I'm sorry Gabi; I just don't see 'us' in the future." He said, looking at the floor and then back up. She simply nodded, and walked out of the empty classroom they were standing in. It was free period, so no one saw the silent tear escape her eye and down her cheek. Gabriella wasn't sure where she was going, but when she found herself in the auditorium, she sat down and silently cried.

Gabriella heard the door open, and she quickly wiped her tears and smeared eyeliner away. She looked over and saw Ryan. He looked like he was hiding from Sharpay... one can only wonder. They were more acquaintances than anything, but she wouldn't mind if he were there to comfort her. Ryan looked in her direction and smiled, as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, How's it going?"

Gabriella was a bit shaken up, so her voice cracked when she responded with a quiet fine. Of course, Ryan didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" He said frowning, "did Troy hurt you?" Ryan said, feeling very protective. _Why do I care so much?_ He thought, as Gabriella started to loose it again. For some reason or another, he felt like had needed to make all the pain disappear. He wrapped her into a tight hug.

As Gabriella cried, she was thinking of her own things. _Why does this feel so right? Wait- I can't be over Troy already... can I? _She was so wrapped up in her feelings she didn't feel Ryan's grip tighten around her as Troy, Chad, and Taylor walked in the Auditorium.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked as she walked over to the hugging 'couple'. They pulled apart and Ryan said something about finding his hat, and left. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked sitting down with her friend. Then Gabriella told her of the break up with Troy, and how she walked over to the auditorium and how Ryan was there.

Taylor smiled, why? Don't ask questions, just read. Gabriella noticed, but shrugged it off. "Well, I'm sure Troy had some good reasons."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours 100 percent, but I'm just saying, you make it seem like it's horrible."

"That's because it is horrible."

Taylor was getting mad. Didn't Gabriella understand that now she could be with Troy? Yes, she Taylor McKesie was in love with Troy Bolton. She was using Chad as a way to get closer to Troy. And everything she said about him being a lunk-head basketball player was all a lie. "Taylor, baby, we're going to be late for class." Chad said.

Taylor had been daydreaming about Troy, and responded by saying "Sure, Troy."

Since Troy was standing next to Chad, he didn't think anything of it.

AFTER SCHOOL- TAYLOR'S P.O.V.- IN THE GYM

_Chad thinks I'm watching him, but in reality, I'm watching Troy Bolton. He's so sexy. Watching him dribble the basketball up to the hoop and then making a shot is so... what's the word? Irresistible? (sigh)_

AFTER SCHOOL- GABRIELLA'S P.O.V.- IN THE AUDITORIUM

"Ms. Montez, I expect you and Mr. Bolton will be auditioning for the upcoming Musical." Ms. Darbus said, and walked over towards the set and me I was painting.

"Umm... maybe not with Troy." I said uneasily. Ryan head what Ms. Darbus has said and came over.

"She'll be auditioning with me." He said, putting his arm around me. I smiled weakly. _\_

_I can't like Ryan can I?_

LATER- NORMAL P.O.V.

"Gabriella!" Ryan said, catching up with her as she stopped and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you actually wanted to audition with me? I mean if you don't want to, I'd totally understand..." Ryan continued on with his ramblings.

_Gosh, I wish I could run my hands through his hair. It looks so soft. And his lips they look so kissable._

"Gabi?"

"HUH?"

"I asked if maybe you wanted to get something to eat?"

"Umm... sure... where do you want to go?" She asked.

"I don't know, you choose, my treat."

"Oh, no, Ryan I couldn't..." Gabriella said trailing off. She was beginning to feel her cheeks redden and she knew she looked pretty stupid. She felt Ryan grab her hand and pull her towards his car.

"Come on, I didn't see you eating anything at lunch, you have to be starving." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled.

"OK, maybe I am a little hungry, but you choose."

20 MINUTES LATER- AT MCDONALDS

"So Gabriella, why didn't you eat at lunch today?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, usually, Troy would buy my lunch, and not expecting him to break up with me, I hadn't brought any money." She said eating a french fry.

"Why didn't you just borrow money?"

"I was ok with not eating, and besides I wasn't that hungry."

"OH."

"Actually that's a lie, I was hungry, starving actually, but I saw Troy flirting with a cheerleader, and it made me feel really bad."

"Don't worry about him. He was stupid to have dumped you. Any guy that would willingly give a girl as pretty and as smart as you is crazy."

"You're just saying that."

"No, Gabriella, you're beautiful, smart and talented and so many other things. Any guy who can't see those wonderful things is out of his mind." Ryan said sincerely. He didn't understand why he had said those things. Well, part of him did, but he was afraid to admit it.

The silence between them was both comfortable and uncomfortable. Soon Gabriella found herself staring into his eyes. They just sat there enjoying each other's company, when Ryan's phone went off. Gabriella was clearly shocked, and jumped and fell out of her chair.

Ryan, still listening to Sharpay, the caller, mouthed, "Are you ok?" And helped hr up. Gabriella nodded. "Yes Sharpay, I know, but I'm auditioning with Gabriella I don't care, you think the world revolves around you, whatever." And the conversation ended with a click of his cell phone being shut. "Sorry, are you ok?" He sat down next to her, and grabbed a french fry out of her hair. She laughed, and reached up and felt her dark hair.

_Ewe... here I am sitting with Ryan, who I like, and I have ketchup in my hair. Wait- did I just admit to liking Ryan Evans? So? What's wrong with that, he's cute, sweet, and I bet he's a great kisser. _

Before she had time to react, Ryan had a napkin, and was wiping the ketchup out of her hair. "Thanks"

"NO, problem, do you need to be somewhere?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Did you want to get started on the audition piece? Sharpay just left the house just to go out with Zeke, so we could go to my house."

"Sure I'd love to."

AT RYAN'S HOUSE

"Wow, your house it's...it's HUGE." Gabriella said as they entered the house.

"Ya, my parents seem to think they need a big fancy house that don't actually stay in for more than an hour. My parents are almost never home." He said.

"Oh, so it's just you and your sister most of the time?"

"Ya, what about you. Do you have any siblings, or is it just you and your mom?"

"Well my dad and mom got a divorce when I was 6, and my dad remarried. He has four kids. They don't really like me that much; so, I don't see them that often." Gabriella said, walking into his room, avoiding all eye contact.

"Oh," he started out, slightly uneasy, "So, do you want to do a fast song, or a slow song? Don't worry, I usually have nothing to do with remaking songs, that's all Sharpay."

"Well could we do a fast song? With Troy, we always did slow songs, because he hated doing choreography and Kelsi always remade the songs so they were slow, that's why 'Bop to the Top' was slower than usual."

"OK, so let's see what Kelsi gave us?" Ryan said, shifting through his backpack and grabbed two scripts and a CD. (I'm going to use songs sung by other artists, because I can't write a song to save my life.) The first song was a fast duet, called 'Party for Two'. (Shania Twain, featuring Billy Curington. Don't Own.) The song started out and Gabi read the words. When it got to the chorus, the were standing up.

"I'm having a party-

A party for two,

Invitin' no body-

No body but you...

You'll be sexy in your socks"

"Let's polish the floor-" Ryan sang.

By the end of the song, they collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Ok, moving on. Let's try... 'A Whole New World'(Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. Don't Own)

"Okers."

Ryan started the song, and they found out that it was a slower song, The song had a lot of words that brought them closer to each other. The passion in their eyes could be found in their voice too. At the end of the song they slowly brought their heads together and kissed. Ryan and Gabriella dropped their scripts and wrapped their arms around each other. Ryan was the first to pull away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well, you probably didn't even want to kiss me. I just kind of leaned in and kissed you. You're probably still in love wi-" Gabriella cut him off by kissing him.

"Ryan, I'm over Troy. I just realized that when we were at McDonalds, I like you, I don't know, I might even love you. And what I do know is that I don't want Troy, I want you." Adding more emphasis by kissing him again. This time Ryan kissed back. After the kiss, Ryan pulled her into a tight hug. Gabriella buried her head into his chest and sighed. _I just told Ryan Evans that I liked him, possibly love him._

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Ryan said into her hair.

So what did you think? Tell me if I should continue. Review- thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- If I owned High School Musical do you think that I'd be writing my ideas on FanFiction?

Summary- Troy doesn't want her... but when someone comes to comfort her in her time of need, will she move on? Corny... No?

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Ryan and Gabriella kissed, and Sharpay was furious. Ryan was auditioning with _Gabriella. _Ryan was too busy with _Gabriella_. Ryan and _Gabriella. Gabriella_ and Ryan. Sharpay hated the fact they were a couple and would do anything to get them apart.

FREE PERIOD- RYAN'S P.O.V.

"So are we rehersing in the auditorium today?" Gabi asked me as she walked up to my locker.

"No, we're going somewhere else." I love the look on her face.

"But Ryan, tomorrow's the audition an-" I held my hand up and she instantly quit talking.

"I didn't say weren't practicing." I grabbed her hand and led her to a music room. Once we were there I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. I pulled away when Kelsi and Jason walked in coughing. Kelsi walked over to the piano and began to play 'A Whole New World' (Don't Own). We decided on a slow song instead of the faster song.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"A whole new world...

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

or where to go

or say we're only dreaming" Ryan sang out with all his heart and soon Gabriella began to sing with him.

When the song ended, Kelsi and Jason clapped, and then mentioned something about helping the other couple who were auditioning. Gabriella and Ryan still had twenty minutes to kill before the bell rang, signaling time to go to class. Ryan sat down on the piano bench. Gabriella made her way over to him and sat on his lap. He instinctly wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So do you think we're ready?"

"Yes, Gabi, I think we're ready." Gabriella sighed and played with a short stand of his blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing... I was just thinking. My dad called last night, he said he wanted to see me. My dad is very protective of me. If he sees you, you're as good as dead." Ryan nodded as his hands drew small circular patterns on her lower back.

"Well, just introduce my as friend." Ryan suggested. Gabi was silent, she really seemed interested in his hair, "Gabriella?"

"Huh? Sorry... it's just that - um, well, the reason my dad got a divorce with my mom, was because he thought my mom was cheating on him with her boss, and he beat her up, a lot. One day he really hurt her, and he got scared, and told her he wanted a divorce. My mom was so relieved. He never him me, but I'm really scared, especially since my mom will be out of town on a business trip." she said, trying to suppress a sob.

"Shh... Gabi, it's ok, I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

RING RING

The bell rang and they ran off to class.

AT LUNCH

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria with her lunch and saw Sharpay smiling at her. She waved her over towards her. Gabriella walked towards her knowing she was going to try and break up her and Ryan, but she thought she give Sharpay a chance.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Gabi, we're friends... right?"

"Umm, yeah?" Gabriella said a little uneasily.

"Well as a friend, could you do me a little, miniscule favor."

"Maybe?"

"Break up with Ryan, c'mon you know you don't want to be with him. The 'Drama King' of the school with the 'Freaky Math Girl', it just wouldn't work, just like it didn't work Troy. Jocks and Geeks don't mixed, just like Drama Students don't mix with Geeks. And believe me, you are a Geek, actually you're worse than a Geek, you're a DWEEB. No one will ever like you. So, all you have to do to make all this pain go away," Sharpay said, noting the tears already falling down Gabriella's face, "Is breaking up with Ryan, and then we can be best friends and we can be true friends, and I could lift the 'DWEEB' name off of you."

"I-I don't think so Sh-sharpay." and Gabriella walked off. She walked in the direction of her normal seat with Taylor, but Taylor wasn't there. She looked around for Ryan. She couldn't find him anywhere. Soon, she gave up and walked up to Troy, and asked, "Can I sit here today?"

"Sure Gabi. Are you ok?" Troy asked scooting over to let her sit next to him.

"Yeah, Sharpay's at it again, and I can't find Taylor or Ryan and don't want to eat by myself."

"Oh ok.

AFTER SCHOOL

"We're all in this toge-"

"Hello?" Gabi asked into her cell phone, placing it between her ear and shoulder. She was digging through her locker and trying to get some things out of it.

"Gabi, where the hell are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Your father, now if you don't get your ass her this instant I'll kill you."

"Where are you at?"

"Your house."

"Dad, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow and I have plans after school, and Ryan and I have audition rehearsals and then we're going ou-"

"Who the hell is Ryan?"

"A friend of mine,"

"You're such a whore."

"Look I'll be home around 4:30 to let you in ok, sorry I can't come any faster."

"Before you go sell yourself, where's you're mother?"

"Business Trip."

"Is that what she calls it now, well I'll see in a little bit."

And then the phone line was dead. _Oh God, I am in so much trouble, I can't believe I slipped up about Ryan._

Gabriella walked into the auditorium and saw Ryan waiting for her.

"Hey baby." Ryan said walking up to Gabi and kissing her. Mistake, this turned into a make out session.

The kissing couple heard the doors open and shut, but they just ignored it and continued to kiss.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

Sorry, I took me so long to update, I'll try and update by next week. Please Review.

RabbitDork101


	3. Chapter 3

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer-I own nothing! yay- isn't that great?

Chapter 3

The couple sprang apart. Ryan ran a shaky hand through his short blonde hair. Gabriella looked at her watch; it was 4:40. _Crud, we spent that much time kissing?_

"Uh hey, Daddy, what brings you here?"

Her dad looked very angry. "Well when you didn't show up, I came her looking for you. And who are you?" He asked Ryan.

Before Ryan could answer Gabi said, "This is Ryan Evans, my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh, well Mr. Evans... I wish you never to see my daughter ever again. Do you understand?" Mr. Montez said, "Let's go, Gabriella."

Gabriella didn't budge, if anything, she got closer to Ryan.

"Gabriella?" she grabbed Ryan's hand. She was terrified, and Ryan knew because her hands were shaking. "Gabriella Anne Montez, if you do no get your butt over here this instant, you are gonna wish you were never born." Mr. Montez said getting madder by the second.

Ryan stepped in front of Gabriella, "Leave her alone."

"Boy, if you know what is good for you, you will leave this minute."

"No"

"Have it your way." Mr. Montez said, bringing his fist up for a punch. Gabriella saw this and gasped. She pushed Ryan out of the way, taking a hit in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Gabi." Ryan whispered. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the auditorium, leaving a fuming Mr. Montez.

NURSE'S OFFICE

"Ok, tell me what happened." the nurse said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"We were in the auditorium and..." Ryan continued on with the story. Once he finished, the nurse checked on Gabriella and left the office to get something. Ryan sat next to her, stroking her hair, and holding her hand. After a few minutes, she came to.

"Ry, are you ok?" she asked, as Ryan brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Shh, I'm more concerned with you, are you ok?"

"Ya."

LATER

Ryan pulled up to her house. Gabriella didn't get out though.

"Gabi? Are you ok?"

"No, I don't think I can go back. My dad, he never hit me before. And my mom's not here so I don't know what to do." she said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Well, why don't you come back to my house?"

"Ok, let me go drop my stuff off."

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I'll be out in a flash." she said flashing him a smile.

10 MINUTES LATER

Gabriella walked out of the house and sat down in the passenger seat, silently.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Ya." she said dejectedly.

"What took so long?"

"Had to think of a lie for my dad. I told I was going over to Taylor's."

"Oh, so lets go." And Ryan drove off and they went to his house.

AT RYAN'S HOUSE

"So, what movie did you want to watch?" Ryan asked, flipping through his movie collection. Gabriella sat on his bed and grabbed a pillow and breathed in deeply, she smiled.

"Do you have any horror movies?"

"Sure, how about Saw 2?"

"Ok." Ryan popped it in the D.V.D. player.

About half way through the movie, Gabriella had fallen asleep, cuddled up to Ryan's chest. Ryan fished around for his cell phone and called Taylor, explaining the situation and she agreed to cover for Gabriella.

NEXT DAY

Gabriella rolled over and felt someone laying next to her. She sat up and looked around. She sighed when she saw she was in Ryan's room. Gabriella smiled and looked over at Ryan, who was still sleeping. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. _Suddenly, he groaned.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." Gabriella said kissing his cheek. She smiled briefly but it soon faded away, "Ryan my dad! Oh my gosh I'm so dead."

"No, you're staying at Taylor's house tonight."

"Oh, thank you so much, I love you Ryan." she said hugging him.

"I love you too, Gabs." They kissed and then started to make out.

"Ryan have you seen my- Oh my gosh, you little whore! YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER!"

"SHARPAY! GET OUT!" Ryan screamed. He looked at Gabriella, she had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Sharpay is just an insensitive jerk." he said wiping her tears away.

"Maybe I should go home."

"How about I take you home in an hour."

"Deal" they both said and then kissed.

I know its a little short, I'm a little brain dead on what to do. Any ideas?

rd101


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- In my dreams I do. (hehe)

Chapter 4

An hour flew by for the two, and when Gabriella said she really had to leave Ryan offered to drive her.

"Ryan, you can't."

"And why not?" He asked, slightly hurt that she didn't want him to bring her home.

"If I remember correctly, you told Taylor that I was at her house and last time I checked, you owned a black Mustang, and she owned a green PT Cruiser." She said, pulling her sweatshirt over head, "see the difference?"

"You know you like my car, but fine I see your point. How about I drive you to the corner of your street and then I'll leave?"

"OK, but only because you're right, I love your car." She said kissing his cheek.

"I knew it."

CORNER OF GABRIELLA'S STREET

"Bye, I love you." Gabriella said, opening the door of the car.

"Love you too, call me tonight."

"I will, bye." And with that, Gabriella walked off to her house. When she open the door, she saw a not so happy Mr. Montez. "Hey, dad... what's up?"

"Where were you?"

"Taylor's why?" She asked, a little intimidated by his tone of voice.

"I dropped by her house this morning to pick you up, you weren't there. Plus, I just saw that Ryan kid drop you off."

"Well, I left Taylor's house early this morning and went to Ryan's house; we have a class project we have to do together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

SMACK

"Bitch; don't talk back to me."

Gabriella clutched her cheek, and stood there shocked. A few tears slipped pass her eyes and down her cheek.

"Stop crying you whore!" Mr. Montez screeched, smacking her again. This time, though, he hit her so hard, that she fell backwards, hitting her head on the table.

"Ahh!" Gabriella felt her head, and when she brought back her hand, thick, red blood was on her hand. Mr. Montez kicked her in the stomach, which shifted her position, hitting the table. A knife fell and pierced her delegate wrist. Finally, the abuse was finished with a rough kick to the head, and Mr. Montez left.

Gabriella reached for her cell phone, a few feet away. "Ry-Ryan, can... can you c-come p-pick me... up?"

"Baby? Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." Ryan hung up the phone and made a U-turn, and headed towards Gabriella's house. He made it there in record time.

He walked up to the door, opened it, and saw an unconscious Gabriella, "Oh; I'm so sorry baby." Ryan said, lifting her up in his arms, gently, and carefully taking her to his car. Once she was secure in the back seat, he set off towards the hospital.

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

I woke up in a very painful way. I could feel sharp object in my skin, and it hurt to move. The worst part was the blinding white in the room. I tried to move my right hand, seeing as there wasn't an I.V. in, but something held it back. A hand. "R-Ryan?" I said, slightly stuttering. _Gosh my throat hurts._

Ryan sat straight up, and looked up at me. "Gabi? Oh my gosh, you're awake." He said then he hugged me gently. When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, and brushed some of my dark hair out of my eyes.

"How long have I been out?"

"About five weeks." Ryan said, looking at the calendar in my room, counting silently to make sure he was accurate.

"My dad, Ry, what happened to my dad?" I asked uneasily. Part of my wanted him to be in jail, but another part of me wanted him in the hospital to yell at him.

"Jail. In two weeks, you have to go to court against him."

"Oh, is my mom ok?"

"Yeah, she had to go out of town yesterday, she said she'd be back Monday."

"Oh, what's today?"

"Today is Wednesday." He said, caressing my cheek lovingly.

"Oh, can you get me a glass of water." I asked looking at him.

"Yes, I can, be back in a flash." He said getting up.

"Oh, and Ryan, come here first." I said, getting slightly mischievous. Ryan looked really confused, but walked over towards me. "Come closer, silly." And after coaxing him close enough, I kissed him on the lips. He pulled away, needing air, and brushed hid thumb over my lips, sending chills up and down my spine.

"Ok, I'll go get your glass of water."

As a joke I said, "With ice, that is crushed, with a lemon wedge, squeezed, with no seeds, and." I paused thinking, "a pink bendy straw."

Ryan's face faltered, it was priceless. "I'm kidding."

"I knew that." And Ryan went of to get my glass of water. I must have fallen asleep because later he was sitting next to me doing his homework.

NORMAL P.O.V.

(Ok, Ryan goes to school, and then comes to the hospital, we're gonna say when Gabriella woke up it was like 5 P.M. and now its 7:30. Okers?)

Ryan busily studied his textbook. He was doing Algebra 2 homework. Not that he was stupid or anything, but he didn't quite understand the quadratic equation he was working on. Groaning in frustration, he looked over at Gabriella, who he thought was sleeping.

"Whoa! How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to know quadratic equations aren't your strong point."

"Yeah, well... and you understand them?"

"Yep, let me see." she said, grabbing the book out of his hands. "Oh, well you have to.." and she went off on how to solve it.

ONE WEEK LATER

"So what's new Taylor?" Gabriella asked, holding the phone up to here ear.

"Oh, nothing much, oh well I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

"You can't laugh, I like Troy."

Gabriella who had been drinking a soda at the moment spit it out, all over Ryan. He abruptly looked up at her.

"Sorry, Ryan. What did you just say Taylor?" Gabriella said getting up and getting a towel for her boyfriend. She handed it to him.

"I like Troy."

"And Chad?"

"Well, yeah, but I like Troy a lot more. I'm more along the lines of using Chad to get closer to Troy."

"Whoa, you go to sleep for five weeks and this is what you get?"

"Actually, I've liked him since the beginning of this year."

"As in when me and him-" Gabriella was cut off by Taylor.

"Yep."

"Wow, ok well does Chad know?"

"No, and I feel kinda bad, I mean he really likes me, and all I'm doing is leading him on."

Gabriella fell silent. "Yeah, umm... Tay, I'm gonna have to let you go, talk to ya later. bye." And before Taylor could say goodbye, Gabi hung up.

Ryan looked at her funnily. "What's wrong babe?"

Gabriella was staring out the window of her living room. "Ryan, is that my mom?"

Ryan looked where Gabriella was staring. There was Ms. Montez lip locked with some guy, to be more specific, the guy looked a lot like Coach Bolton.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"Thought so." and with that Gabriella slammed her book shut and ran upstairs. Ryan followed.

What do you think? Reviews are welcomed. So are suggestions, and critsim.

RXR

rd101


	5. Chapter 5

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- In my dreams I do. (hehe)

Chapter 5

So it was in fact true, Coach Bolton was with Ms. Montez. Two months ago, Mrs. Bolton left Mr. Bolton, and they hadn't seen her since. Troy had been a little mad at first, but soon got over it. Gabriella had taken it a lot harder though. For one thing, When she first met Jack, he hadn't liked her all that much. And now he was with her mother. She always seemed to think he was going to abuse her like her father had. Soon, Ryan had got her to calm down and at least give him a chance.

"Ryan, could you pass me that pencil?" Gabriella asked, pointing towards a black colored pencil. Her and Ryan were working on a Social Studies project together.

"Here ya go." He said, not looking up from the textbook under his eyes. They had to do a ten page report on the book _Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire_, make the Italian flag, a geographical, political, and a elevation map. They still had about two weeks left, but they were almost done.

"Ok, what do you think?" she asked holding up a map that was about the same height as her.

"Why's it so big?" Ryan asked, stepping back to take a better look at it.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, it just kinda happened that way, but does it look ok?"

In Ryan's opinion, it looked almost professional. Gabriella's graceful handwriting and coloring looked emaculent. "It looks awesome Gabs. Do we have to keep working though, let's take a break. We'll go get ice cream." Ryan said, in actuality, he just wanted out of the house.

"Oh, we have ice cream down stairs." Gabriella said, looking at the clock, it was 7:42, and she was tired.

"But it's not the same."

"Ok." and she got up and her and Ryan made their ways to his car.

IN THE CAR

"So how's everything with Mr. Bolton?" Ryan asked, know sometimes Gabriella didn't like to talk about the subject of her mom (idk, we'll call her Nina?) and Jack.

"Oh, it's cool. I mean, I see Troy a lot, but we're just friends, almost like brother and sister. And he's really nice to me and my mom. I've never seen my mom so happy. But, in three days, we're both going to have to see my dad in court. My mom, I know she can see him without breaking down, but, I- I don't think I can. Every time I look at my scar on my wrist, or feel the scar on my head, I just think about him, and how much he's hurt me." There they were, talking about the dreaded court date.

It's funny really. Whenever the two were alone they would talk about things like this, and then they would eat ice cream. They almost always talk about the court date together. They couldn't explain it. It just popped up.

"Yeah, but I'll be there to protect you." Ryan said, glancing at her, and then back on the road. He turned left into the ice cream shop.

"Yes, and that is why I love you." said Gabriella, kissing his cheek. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front doors. Since it was a school night it was pretty abandon.

After ordering and getting their ice cream they sat down. It was silent for a couple of moments, Ryan asked, "So, are you going to school tomorrow?" It was Sunday, he knew she'd say yes. She hadn't missed a single day of school since she was in the hospital. Of course she could take a two months of school and still be at the top of all her classes, but she was concern she was falling behind.

"Duh, Ryan, plus I have to talk to the counselor. They want to evaluate my mental state. I don't know, it's kinda stupid. They wanted to do it last week, but I said I was busy. And they called my mom, and she thought it was a great idea, so yep I'm stuck doing it tomorrow. And, staying home, and not be sick, would cause them to think I am depressed. Which, for anyone who thinks I am, I'm not!" Gabriella was slightly angry and was gripping a spoon pretty tight. Ryan noticed this.

"Yeah, they are stupid, now lets talk about something else. Like the project. Am I typing it up?" Ryan said, gently prying the spoon out of her hand and laying it on the table.

"I am, and you are writing the rough draft. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You know I've been eating a lot of ice cream lately, and my throats been hurting." Ryan glanced at his watch, it was 8:30. "Are you done? 'Cause its 8:30."

"Yeah," and as Gabriella stood up, her foot got caught in a chair, and she fell. About to inches away from the floor, Ryan grabbed her arm. He helped her up. "You're always saving me." Gabriella said, kissing his cheek. When she walked outside she saw her mom and Jack walking down the street.

"Hey mom, whatchya doing?" Gabriella said, quickly grabbing Ryan's hand. As much as she tried to admit it she wasn't ready to let another guy into her life just yet.

"Oh, nothing really, just walking around town." Nina said, smiling sweetly.

"Cool, Ryan's gonna take me back home."

"Ok, bye sweetie." And with that, Ryan and Gabi got into the car. A few seconds later Gabriella's cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, ok so Chad broke up with me."

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Oh well we were making ou-"

"Taylor, is that little detail necessary?" Gabriella asked, not wanting to know what they were doing.

"Vital, um, well I said, Troy, instead of Chad."

"OMG! Taylor! So what now?"

"And I just got off the phone with Troy." Taylor said a little uneasily.

"And..."

"And now we're a couple." Taylor said happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful Tay." Ryan had pulled up to her house, "But I have to go."

"OK, don't tell anyone, except Ryan, cuz either way you'd tell him."

"I resent that." But Taylor hung up. "C'mon lover boy, you're coming with me." Gabriella said opening his door and dragging him up to the front door.

When they got upstairs Gabriella screamed, "Taylor and Troy are going out."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, she just told me." After saying that, Gabi had a sudden urge to kiss Ryan. They hadn't made out in a while, so Gabriella walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

Ryan kissed back, eagerly, pulling her on top of him on her bed. Ryan rolled over so he was on top of her. Gabriella's hand went to his soft hair and toyed with it, while Ryan let his hands slide up and her side. Expertly, he trailed kisses from her lips to her collar bone and then up to her ear. About a half an hour later, they stopped, so they wouldn't get carried away. They both were topless, and Ryan was on the verge of her bra off. Ryan grabbed his shirt and handed her hers. Fifteen minutes later, they were both sleeping on her bed, with a smile on both faces.

Nina walked in, and went to check on her daughter. She had noticed Ryan's car was still outside, so her curiosity got the best of her. As she reached Gabriella's room, she knocked softly. Someone groaned and then said, "Come in."

Ms. Montez opened the door and smiled. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her boyfriend's arms. She closed the door and went to bed herself.

So what did you think? Review please!

I will try and update soon.

RabbitDork101


	6. Chapter 6

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- In my dreams I do. (hehe)

Chapter 6

Gabriella fidgeted in her black skirt. She was sitting between her mother and Mr. Bolton. Jack was there to support Nina. Ryan had gotten tonsillitis, and was currently in the hospital. They were waiting to be summoned into the courtroom. Mr. Montez was running late, according to the bailiff. Suddenly the bailiff returned and they entered the courtroom.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Ward." Everyone stood. A tall brunet in a black robe walked in.

"Please be seated." she said, taking a seat herself. She looked over a piece of paper and then spoke. "Mr. Montez is being charged with 1 count of child abuse, is that correct?"

Both attorneys said, "Yes, your Honor."

Gabriella's attorney asked Mr. Montez some questions, and then Gabi some. Gabriella was doing just fine, until Mr. Montez's attorney called her up for some questioning.

"How long have you known your father to be abusive or violent?"

"I think he started to hit my mother when I was about 5, and then when I was 6 they got a divorce. Until just recently, he never hurt me."

The attorney was amazed. Gabriella said it was such force that anyone would believe she had not been abuse. "Is there anyone who ever witnessed you actually getting hurt?"

"Well, about two months ago, my boyfriend Ryan Evans, saw my dad hit me. I was rendered unconscious for about 20 minutes, and then the second time, he was the one who took me to the hospital when I was put into a light coma for about five weeks."

The attorney was stumped. Gabriella seemed to have an answer for everything. "Why did your father hit you the first time? Can you recall?"

"Um, I believe it was because my boyfriend was trying to protect me. He knew my father's past, because I told him. My dad went to hit Ryan and I pushed him out of the way. That is how I got hit."

"So the punch was not intended for you?" the attorney asked, hoping to back Gabriella into a corner.

"No, but had he hit Ryan, Ryan would have been knocked unconscious, and that would still be considered child abuse, even assault. Ryan did not threaten my father in anyway, he was only protecting me." Gabriella said, after thinking for a minute.

"You do have a valid point. The second time my client had allegedly abused you, what had you done that time?"

"My mom was out of town and I didn't feel safe with my dad after what he had done, so Ryan had asked if I had wanted to come over. We had made plans to go out later that night anyways so I said yes. I had fallen asleep at Ryan's, and he had my friend Taylor McKessie cover for me. The next when I returned home he knocked me into a table, cutting my head; kicked me numerous times; and then when he had kicked me, I hit the table again, knocking a knife down. I called Ryan to come pick me up. Five weeks later I woke up in the hospital. I had lost a lot of blood."

About an hour later, Mr. Montez was sentenced to 10-15. After the hearing, Gabi went to see Ryan who had just gotten out of surgery.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Gabriella knock quietly on Ryan's door and then walked in. He was eating a bowl of ice cream watching T.V. He waved, considering he had no voice.

"Hey, how was surgery?" Ryan gave a thumbs up. Taking his fist and pounding into the other hand, he kinda asked how the hearing was.

"Oh it was great, I guess. Dad got 10-15. He seemed really mad. My mom only broke down afterwards, but other than that, things went smoothly." Gabriella said, setting her things down and sat next to Ryan. He scooted over in bed and patted the spot next to him. She climbed in and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she grabbed his spoon, which rested idly in his hand and took a bite of ice cream. He poked her in the side and she giggled, and fed him a spoonful.

LATER

Mrs. Montez walked up to room 245 and knocked. Soon after, Mr. Bolton walked in. Gabriella had fallen asleep and Ryan was aimlessly flipping through the T. V. channels. Ryan had gained some of his voice back, and said, "Hey, Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton."

Nina smiled, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Bout 20 minutes or so." Ryan said, "I can wake her up. Gabi." He gently shook her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, mom, sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She stood up, and Jack and Nina walked out, giving the teens some privacy. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, and remember I'm leaving her Friday, and Saturday we'll go out."

"Only if you feel up to it." Gabriella countered.

"OK, bye, love you."

"Love you too," said Gabi, leaning down and kissed him.

FRIDAY NIGHT

"Ryan, I assure you, this is all of your homework." Gabriella said.

"So, how much of it did you do?"

"I'm appalled that you would think that of me, and I did two days of math and all of your social studies." she said, blushing.

"See, I knew it. Ok, but I get to do everything else."

"Oh, and if Ms. Darbus asks you about your Drama Review, just give this to her." Gabriella said, handing him a couple of pages.

"Gabi-" Ryan started.

" I was bored. I never realized how time I spent with you, I'm so glad you're out of the hospital." Gabriella said sitting on his lap.

"You know, if you keep this up, my teachers might get suspicious." Ryan said wiggling his eyebrows, then kissing her.

Breaking away from the kiss, "With Taylor off with Troy, you in the hospital, and Kelsi and Sharpay doing stuff, I had nothing to do. Oh, and I spent about 100 dollars on clothes and stuff."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it seemed right. And I was bored. You know how hard it was to walk out of the mall that day? I mean everything looked so cool, like I needed to buy it."

Ryan stood up, holding Gabriella by the waist, and carried her down stairs. "As much as I'd like to keep you here all to myself, you're going out to eat with your mom, Mr. Bolton and Troy in an about 15 minutes. You might want to get going."

"Party pooper. But, I guess you're right. Love you."

"I love you too, now go, before I get yelled at for keeping you." Ryan said, kissing her cheek, and then gently pushing her out the door.

AT THE RESTAURANT

"So Gabriella, what took you?" Troy asked mockingly. Even though they were 'friends', he always seemed to pick on her.

"I was at Ryan's, got a problem with that?" Gabriella said, a little more forcefully than she wanted to.

"Really? What were ya doing there?"

"Troy, knock it off." Mr. Bolton said, lightly smacking him on the back of the head.

"Well, not that it's any of your concern, I was dropping homework off."

"A likely story, but what you're really leaving out -"

"TROY BOLTON!" Jack said.

"Sorry dad."

The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet. A few pleasantries were said, but that just about it.

"Bye, honey, see ya tomorrow. Nina said, closing the door and following Gabriella to the front door.

"I'm going to bed."

"You mean you're going upstairs to call Ryan and tell him how horrible tonight was?" Nina said, know full well what her daughter was going to do.

"No, I'm really tired, besides I bet Ryan is asleep right now." Gabriella said, trying to cover up for what she was actually do.

"Uh-huh, honey, it's fine, but I'm telling you this much, I'm not going to break up with Jack just because you want me to honey. I know he won't hurt you or me. He loves the both of us, so unless you show me that he is not good for me, you're going to have to get use to him."

Gabi knew her mom was right, but it was hard to forget what her dad had done to her and her mom. "Night." And with that, Gabriella walked up stairs, and called Ryan.

SATURDAY

"Hey, Ry, it's me, I can't seem to get a hold of you, but, I can't come tonight. Sorry, my grandma flew into town unexpected, and now me, mom, my grandma, Troy, and Mr. Bolton are going out. You know I'd go with you if I had a choice, if you get this before six call me back. I love you. Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone. She didn't understand why she couldn't get a hold of Ryan. He always answered his phone, even if he was in the shower.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ, GET A MOVE ON IT." Gabi heard her grandma say.

AT THE RESTAURANT- 7:35

"We're all in this toge-"

"Hello?" Gabriella said, into her phone.

"Gabriella hang up, it's rude!" scolded Ms. Montez.

"You little bitch. How could you let something like this happen? You said you loved him, but all that did was get him into trouble." the person on the phone said icily.

Gabriella stood up and walked away from the table. "Sharpay? What happened?"

"Ryan. -sob- Your gay ass father shot him."

"Th-that's not possible, my dad he's- he's in pr-prison."

"Yeah, well, he escaped. Ryan's asking for you, so if you care about him, get your ass down her to the hospital."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Gabriella said, before hanging up the phone. Gabriella went back to the table. "Mom, can I borrow your car, Ryan's in the hospital."

Nina stared at her daughter. Gabi's grandma piped in, "Who's Ryan?"

"Her boyfriend. Here honey."

And Gabriella ran off.

OK, I usually hate leaving cliff hangers, but I'm a little brain dead. I'll try and update soon. Please Review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing!!

Chapter 7

_Ryan's in the hospital. _Gabriella thought as she pulled out of the parking lot to the restaurant. She had tears in her eyes and she wiped them away and quickly turned left. When she got to the hospital she asked for his room and just about ran to the elevator. Once she entered the hall he was in she walked up to his door. She peaked in, and saw no one but a sleeping Ryan was in there. Gabriella sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. She let the tears fall freely now, and didn't even bother to wipe them away. Gabi touched his cheek and she saw his eyes flutter and then they opened and looked at her.

"Gabi?" Ryan said, sitting up, and wincing at the pain shooting through his arm where he was shot.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should have never let my father hurt you. If I hadn't snuck around his back-"

Ryan kissed her, and kissed her for a few minutes. When he pulled back, he look her directly in the eyes. "Gabs, do you really feel this is really your fault." after she meekly nodded Ryan continued, "It's not, don't ever believe that. I would never let this be your fault. Your dad, well, he's just a crazy person. Anyone who could hurt you is mad." Ryan said, brushing a few tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry its just, when Sharpay called me and told me you were in the hospital, all I could think about was how **_my dad _**had hurt you. You've done so much for me and all I've done is treat you like scum. I take you for granted. Ryan, it's like you fight for me and lately I feel like I'm pushing you away." she paused and caught her breath. "Ryan I love you, but I don't want to hurt you. Maybe... maybe we should break up." Gabriella said, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"Gabi, no," Ryan said, watching her stand up and walk away.

"I'm sorry." and with that Gabriella Montez walked out of Ryan Evan's life."

1 MONTH LATER

RYAN'S POV

"Ryan, I don't know why you're so depressed. You got the worst part of your life out of it. I mean, let's face it, Gabriella was a whore." Sharpay said to me.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE, SHARPAY!" I shouted in the hallway, earning a couple stares. I couldn't help it. I love her. And I have no idea why she broke up with, besides the fact that she thinks she wasn't giving enough to the relationship. In the few times that we had spoken or seen each other, she gave me a weak hello and then continued talking to Taylor.

Sharpay always hated Gabriella. She was ecstatic to find out that we had broken up.

Gabriella's POV (same time)

I miss Ryan. I'm horrible, I shouldn't have broken up with him. I should have at least given him a chance to get better. So that we could get away from all the bad things that had happened in the past couple of months. Sharpay is so happy we're broken. The first thing she said to me when she saw me after the break up was, "I'm glad you took my advice, too bad you didn't do it when I wanted it done."

She makes me so mad. Every time I see her I want to smash her face into a text book.

NORMAL POV

Gabriella walked into her homeroom. She sat down next to Taylor's seat, which was right behind Ryan's seat. And of course today Taylor wasn't at school. Ryan looked back behind him and saw Gabriella. She weakly smiled then looked down.

Let's face it, the two were miserable without the other. Ryan frowned and then looked down at his paper and then started writing madly. He wasn't sure why he was writing, but it felt right.

Gabriella stared at him, fondly. Suddenly, she had a strange urge to write something. She tore out a piece of notebook paper and started writing animatedly.

AFTER HOMEROOM

"Gabriella, here," Ryan said, sliding a folded piece of paper into her hand. She looked up and then handed him her piece of paper.

Gabriella walked off, and opened the paper and began to read.

_Gabi,_

_Please forgive me. You were just find when we were going out. I LOVE YOU! I don't think I can tell you enough. I am absolutely miserable without you. I wish you could see that. And if have seen it, please talk to me, you have no idea what it's like without you. I wake up everyday knowing that you won't kiss me, or sit with me, or come running up to me after fourth period, saying you missed, within the hour and ten minutes we were apart. Though you may not care, or you just chucked this letter out as soon as I was out of sight, I just wanted to tell you that I love you Gabriella Montez. With all my heart._

_Love always,_

_a friend,_

_Ryan_

Gabriella smiled, knowing Ryan was going to get a shock.

Ryan opened the note Gabi had given him and he looked at her graceful handwriting.

_Ryan,_

_I am so sorry that I broke up with you. You made my life complete. I'm sorry. I don't know if I can every tell you enough times. I LOVE YOU. I miss you, it's worst than fourth period apart. lol. I know you probably are thinking that I'm not the right one or something, but do I have to be the ONE? I don't care that I may not be the ONE for you, all I know is that you are the one for me. I hope you can forgive me. I LOVE YOU RYAN EVANS._

_xoxoxo_

_Love,_

_Gabi, a friend, no matter what._

Ryan smiled. They had free period right now, so he decided he would find Gabriella and tell her he loved you, and was sorry too.

LUNCH

Ryan hadn't seen Gabriella all day. He spotted her at lunch though, and walked over to her. "Gabi, I'm-"

He was unable to continue because Gabriella crashed her lips upon his.

"I love you, Ryan Evans." Gabriella said, hugging him.

"I love you, too, Gabriella Montez." and hugged her back.

I know, it's a lot shorter than a lot of my chapters, but I've got finals and final reports up the wahzoo! I thought I'd update something so you wouldn't die, trying to figure out if Ryan was ok.

Love y'all! I love Reviews! Positive and Negative... as long as they aren't too harsh, and Ideas are always welcomed too. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Moving Onto Another Love

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing!!

Chapter 8

For Ryan, everything seemed to fall into place. The love of his life was in his arms right now, sleeping peacefully in his arms. They were in the back of a rental van. It was Spring Break and Troy insisted on doing something classy. Celebrate their last High School Spring Break ever. So, in the van was Troy and Taylor, Troy was driving, Taylor was next to him. Then Sharpay and Zeke in the middle section, they were making out, and then Ryan and Gabriella in the very backseat. They were heading to Florida, and then they would head back. The gang would spend a total of 3 days of relaxing in Florida, and about four driving back. Everyone was excited.

"Troy, next gas station, stop, I have to use the bathroom." Sharpay said.

"Ok, but why didn't you go last time?" Troy argued.

"Umm, it might have something to do with the fact that was 5 hours ago, and FYI I did use the bathroom!" Sharpay shouted angrily. So loud, that Gabriella woke up.

"Shut up!" Gabi said, turning slightly in Ryan's arms, and grabbing her pillow and pulling it over her head.

Ryan mumbled something incoherent, and then said, "I need to use the bathroom too."

"Fine, we'll stop in the next city."

20 argumentative minutes later.

"Ok 10 minutes and we are leaving." Troy said as they stepped out of the car. Ryan and Sharpay walked off towards the bathroom, and Gabriella went to get something to eat. Troy and Taylor went to get something to drink. Zeke had fallen asleep and they left him alone.

Ryan met up with Gabriella in the snack aisle and kissed her cheek. "So, Ryan, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't care, how about you?" Ryan asked kissing her neck.

"Later, but now my stomach is hungry." She said walking away from him, causing him to sigh and follow her.

Elsewhere with Troy and Taylor.

Troy had been staring at a bag of chips for quite sometime, thinking about something... or rather someone.

_Gosh, Sharpay looked good in those shorts she was we- Wait a minute Troy, you're with Taylor. A girl who is not as sexy as Sharpay. WHOA! Ok, think Taylor... Taylor... Sharpay. Damn it._

"Troy, I think we should break up." Taylor said, and then she looked at him.

"What, why?" Troy asked confused. _Did I think that, or did I say that about Sharpay?_

"I don't think it's gonna work. There is this other guy I like, and I think I like him more."

"Ok, I understand... friends?" Troy asked.

"Sure" and they hugged... in a friendly way.

Back with Gabriella and Ryan

"Ry, knock it off." Gabriella said, a little irritated.

"C'mon, Gabi, we have 6 minutes, we could go make out in the bathroom." Ryan said, grabbing her hand.

"Or, let's not and say we did." Gabriella said, walking over to the cash register. Ryan had a look of disappointment on his face. "Oh, Ryan don't be like that," Gabriella said, she walked up to him and whispered, "I'll make it up to you later." She winked and paid for the food.

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, 9 minutes later, with her hair restyled, a new outfit on, and new makeup on. Within the 9 minutes she was in the bathroom, she had washed her hair, face, and redid her makeup and changed. Nobody, but Sharpay could do this. Sharpay grabbed a bottle of water, and a small bag of pretzels and paid for them. Then she walked out to the van.

"Wow, Sharpay, what did you in that bathroom?" Troy asked looking at her changed appearance.

"Everything, but take a shower. Can you believe they didn't have a shower in there?"

Everyone laughed and continued to drive to Florida.

I know this is a little shorter than normal, but I have no more ideas, unless I sit on this chapter for about a month. RR

love RD101


End file.
